


Darkside

by bottomboybye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A couple of OCs - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Drama, Human!Jack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Gabriel, vague very vague allusions to sex, was written before Vincent came around so he isn’t in here but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomboybye/pseuds/bottomboybye
Summary: If you’d have asked Jack a week ago if supernatural creatures existed, he would have laughed in your face.





	Darkside

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is based on a thread I did on twitter @bottomboybye !

If you had asked Jack about the existence of supernatural creatures a week ago, he would have laughed in your face. Now? His heart is pounding as drool drips down his face. A low growl echoes through his bones as sharp canines glint in the fluorescent light that flickers above them.    
  
Jack believes. He can’t pull his eyes away from the gold that draws him in deeper. Teeth gnash in his face, his heart pounds in his rib cage reminding him that this is, indeed, a predator that wants to see him dead. Jack feels like he might pass out. He sees the edges of darkness in his vision.

He always thought SEP would be the death of him, never a giant dog.    
  
“Morrison!” He hears his name. He can’t breathe. There’s teeth on his neck and claws against his chest. He wheezes, bones feeling like they were cracking as heat radiated from his chest. He’s so tired, he hurts so much.   
  
“Johnson, what did you do?!”    
  
Jack falls in the darkness. Skin smacks skin, hand to cheek. The sound reverberates in his ears. He can’t feel his limbs to respond but he knows he’s being called. Why can’t he sleep? He’s tired and everything hurts. A moment of respite can’t be that bad.   
  
“Fucking Christ, Jack, come on!”   
  
They warned him about going out tonight, he didn’t listen. When the moon is full, stay in your dorms. What happened was hush hush, no one would tell him straight up. If anything, they looked at him funny for not knowing why they had reinforced doors for their rooms.   
  
“I’m so sorry.” Jack hears a shattered voice that feels like its breaching from water. 

Gabriel? Is it Gabriel? It sounds like him.    
  
“Gabe?” Jack rasps out, barely managing to hear himself through the static in his ears.   
  
“I’m here.” Gabe sounds relieved, Jack’s happy that he sounds relieved. 

Why doesn’t he feel pain, anymore? The pain isn’t there but he’s exhausted. Jack lets his body sag against the hard muscle of a body, Gabe, he thinks, holds him tighter.    
  
“Jack, Jackie. Come on. Richard was just fucking with you. I need you to breathe. You’re having a panic attack.”   
  
Jack’s fingers tingle. His body does not feel like his, at all. He doesn’t feel like he’s not breathing. He’s breathing fine? 

His lungs expand with air and release the carbon dioxide. His lungs hurt. His chest hurts. He makes a pained noise, “Want to go home.” To his dorm? To Indiana?   
  
“I know, I know.”   
  
Warmth touches his lips startling him more than he cares to admit. The taste of copper fills his mouth at a worrying pace. Jack attempts to pull away  from the flavor but Gabriel forces it into his throat, Jack is stuck taking and drinking down the substance. Jack makes a choking noise.

He knows he doesn’t want this and yet he finds himself taking.    
  
Taking?   
  
Taking.    
  
The taste becomes euphoric. He burns with a need he can’t place but he has to have more. He buries his teeth in the warmth and sucks as hard as he can without mercy.    
  
“There you go, Jackie. You’re fine. I have you.” Gabriel croons, petting the top of his head. He can feel it. He doesn’t know why the action causes him to feel soothed but attacked all at once. He finds himself biting harder, a rumble in his throat that’s born of an emotion he can’t place. It reminds him of when he was younger and people tried to take his food away. Aggression?    
  
Jack moans against skin as something soothes him instead. Gabriel keeps talking to him. He keeps telling him how good his latch his, how well he sucks. Jack’s chest burns, the coolness of copper chases the hurt. Soothes it. He sucks, harder, needy noises falling from his lips. If he were a weaker man, he’d reach into his pants and jerk it. It’s not like he’s unaffected. His pants feel tight and the pain is-- gone? Gone and almost forgotten. Why was he in pain?   
  
“Time to stop.” Gabe whispers, trying to pull away. Jack growls, taking the warmth back back, “Jack, stop.”   
  
The noise that escapes his throat is inhuman, somewhere between a growl and a screech. The suction of lips to skin breaks. The substance drips down his mouth as his tongue chases the taste. He doesn’t think twice about what he must look like chasing the flavor with his tongue.    
  
“Jack, look at me.” Gabe coaxes. Blue eyes look up as the command is heard, eyes open with blown pupils, “You’re going to forget this happened. You’re going to wake up in bed, warm and spooned.”   
  
“Okay.” Jack relents. He shuts his eyes, letting the darkness take him without a second thought.

He never realized how red Gabriel’s eyes were. He wants to ask him about it.

 

\--

  
  
Jack jerks awake, heart pounding. He swears he can taste the copper in his mouth. He swallows around the dry feeling as he rolls out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He has to get the taste out. It felt so real, too real. It makes him physically uncomfortable.   
  
“Hey, you okay?” He hears a few minutes later. Gabe leans against the door frame, arms crossed but the concern is there in those, noticeably, brown eyes.   
  
“Bad dream.” Jack spits out toothpaste, staring at the sink. He watches as it slowly drips into the drain. He flicks the water on to assist it. He rinses out his mouth, swishing, spitting. He feels so off balance. He grabs the sink in the hopes he’ll feel sane after.   
  
Remember the steps? Remember.

He’s in Arizona. Part of the Soldier Enhancement Program. Gabriel Reyes’ best friend. He shares a bed with him, lets him touch him when he’s overwhelmed. He thinks they might be doing the backwards way of dating but as long as someone is here to hold his hand and make sure he doesn’t try to eat the end of a gun, he’s fine.   
  
“More than a bad dream, you’re shaking.” Gabriel pushes himself off the door. Jack watches him move in the mirror slowly, telegraphing every move before he makes it.  _ Breathe, Jackie. _ He hears. Arms wrap around his waist, Gabe’s half grown in beard scratches the side of his neck and cheek.    
  
“There was... an attack? It hurt. Dreams aren’t  _ supposed _ to hurt.” Jack mutters, hands grab the sink even tighter. He swears he can hear the wood groan.    
  
“Probably the injections fucking with you. I get dreams that hurt. Doc said it was something like your body reminding you you’re alive? Weird doctor shit like that. Who knows?”   
  
Jack isn’t convinced. This didn’t feel like a dream. Every second he spends awake, he forgets a little more but not the instinctual fear of being prey. By whom? By what? He is an apex predator, what does he have to fear within these walls beyond the shit they pump him with every week.   
  
Lips press against the shell of his ear, Gabe’s fingers pull at his boxers. Jack knows he’s going to try to distract him from his overactive imagination.   
  
“Maybe I can help?” He purrs against him. Jack lets Gabriel blow him. Sharp claws sink into his chest with blood pouring down his throat. His breath stutters. He cums with the aftertaste of metal in his mouth.

By the time he’s come down, Jack hasn’t the foggiest reason as to why he was afraid.    
  
Jack takes a sick day, however, on Gabriel’s behest. He thinks the after effects of the injections make sounds deafening, touch abrasive, and body ache almost like withdrawals. 

Gabe is fine. Jack is jealous.    
  
Jack takes to reading a few books to pass time. He puts  _ The Modern Prometheus _ down, not ready to revisit sci-fi horror.   
  
Life returns to normal. Well, as normal as it could be when you’re a living, breathing experiment  for the U.S. Government.    
  
Richard looks at him, sadness in his eyes. Jack wants to ask what happened, why he’s not approaching him for conversation like he always does. Every time Gabriel is next to him, it is as if Richard is going out of his way to avoid Jack. He hates it.

“I don’t know why Richard is avoiding me.” Jack complains while laying next to Gabriel. No one else is avoiding him, just Johnson! Why? Did he say something? Did he do something?    


“Oh, he’s been talking shit about you. Got caught in it. He’s on the outs with a lot of people for it. Can’t call our resident sunshine a loose whore and get away with it.” 

The way Gabriel says it makes Jack’s skin crawl. He’s angry, livid. He wants to get up and confront him immediately but Gabriel shoves him down. 

“Let me go!”

“Can’t. Won’t. Richard’s a dick. Literally. He’s not worth your time. Let him rot, no one gives a shit about what he’s got to say anyway.”

Jack avoids him like the plague. He pretends he doesn’t see when Johnson looks at him with a longing he doesn’t deserve to give. What a creep.

 

\--   


  
Richard corners him twenty-seven days later. He’s panting, pupils blown after a workout. The normal gray of his irises almost seem gold. A trick of the light? He was always boasting about how his eyes changed color depending on the weather or what he was wearing.    
  
“Fuck off. I heard what you did.”    
  
Richard’s eyes widen, gritting his teeth. He has the audacity to speak to him still. It makes Jack’s blood boil.   
  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t in control. It happens.”   
  
Jack sneers, leaning away. He tries to move but Richard corners him, again. Jack wants to punch him in his mouth, watch blood fall from his broken teeth, but doesn’t. He’s not risking his future and career on a lowlife that doesn’t deserve it.    
  
“Some control you need to be in to call me a whore.”   
  
“What? I didn’t—“ Richard has the nerve to look baffled.    
  
“We fucked once, Dick. Once. I regret—“   
  
“Jack, what the fuck are you on about? I never told anyone.”   
  
“Then how did Reyes know? He told me all about how you were calling me a whore and--”   
  
Richard sucks in a breath, a growl leaving his throat. Something about it nudges his brain. A memory tries to form but it doesn’t flesh. It’s an echo of fear but he can’t remember ever being afraid of Johnson.    
  
“He could smell me on you.”   
  
Jack barks out a laugh.    
  
“You’re such a fucking joke.”   
  
Richard makes a frustrated sound, both hands pinning Jack’s head between them.    
  
“If you’d just listen to me—“   
  
“Do you have a problem here, Jack? Five feet tall, nine inches and still thinks he’s all that? We know about the four inch cock, Dick, Private Hayleigh was very forthcoming about your… inadequacies.” Gabriel’s voice is smooth but Jack can hear the anger just below the surface.   
  
“No, Johnson was just leaving.”   
  
Richard shuts his eyes, shoulders shaking. A growl rises up. Dick’s gray eyes shift to a strong gold in the light. Jack’s heart starts to pound, he knows those eyes but where.    
  
_ Gnashing teeth, gold eyes, the sound of tearing flesh, the scent of blood rides the wind. _   
  
“Talk to me, Jack. Meet me at the caf tonight. Please. I’ll explain everything away from him. Gabriel is lying. About everything.” Gold bleeds to gray before Richard pushes off the wall and away from them.    
  
“How did you know I slept with Richard, Gabriel?” Jack looks at Gabe. It’s different that Richard was calling him a whore but Richard’s never called anyone a slut or ever said anything about bad about sex. He’s extremely sex positive, something isn’t adding up.    
  
“He talked about it, the whole calling you a whore,” Gabe replies, “Glad he’s gone. He’s a creep.” Gabe straightens, stretching. Jack doesn’t miss the tendon in his neck strain. It’s a beautiful sight.    
  
“He was a nice guy.” Jack replies.    
  
“Not as nice as you.”   
  


—

  
Meet me in the caf tonight, he said. Jack has some doubts that don’t add up. Gabe is dodging his questions and leaving gaps in his memory. He’s lost. Richard said he knows what’s going on. 

He shouldn’t go but he’ll meet Dick.   
just to iron things out and nothing more. 

Jack feigned feeling sick to avoid Gabe trying to slip into his bed. He merely wanted sleep, no man in his bed. Gabriel hovers for an hour in front of the door before finally leaving. 

Sneaking out is so easy when he doesn’t have a six foot one bodyguard in front of his door.

He’s in a hoodie in the caf waiting for Johnson. He’s cold, the moon is full outside. He swears he can hear a howl in the distance. Jack tugs his hoodie closer, steps catch his ears.    
  
“Johnson?” He turns to see a wolf. A big ass wolf. Jack takes a step back, stumbling turns to falling on his ass. His heart throbs in his chest.    
  
He knows the wolf. Teeth in his face, drool on his cheek, and paw in his chest.   
  
The wolf gives way to Johnson. Slowly. Fur and blood fall to the ground before seemingly disappearing. Jack vomits at the sight and smell.     
  
“Morrison— I’m sorry. I can’t... hold this form for long. I need to explain—“   
  
“You’re a fucking werewolf?” Jack wipes his mouth, bile threatens to appear. Richard is naked, covered in blood. 

Johnson nods, slowly.    
  
“I wasn’t supposed to hurt you. My wolf wanted you. He had to have you. He wants to claim you. Wolves mate fast and young. You aren’t a wolf. I needed to make you one.” Johnson looks like he’s struggling. His head keeps jerking, words turn to growls, “I’m sorry, Jack, I’m so sorry.” Richard falls to his hands and knees. He can hear the breaking of bone and ripping of skin. The sight is too much, “Jack, run.” Johnson manages as his mouth snaps and teeth break his gums.    
  
Jack runs faster than he ever has in his life.   
  
Jack slips around a corner, sliding into the wall. He’s disoriented but the drugs they gave him keep him going. He can hear the sound of paws hitting the ground, a growl of dominance permeating the air.    
  
Jack slips, hitting the ground while smacking his head against the wall. His ears ring.   
  
“I told you to stay away!” The snarl sounds inhuman. 

Jack shakes, putting his hands over his ears.    
  
Werewolves are real. Does that make other things that go bump in the night real as well? He’s a grown man, he shouldn’t tremble at the thought but he does. He’s terrified. He might be crying. He isn’t sure.   
  
Jack babbles a Hail Mary and an Our Father for good measure. He’s pray the rosary if he had one. His grandmother warned him of the fae in the lake that would drown him if he wasn’t alert. Always toss a pebble to break the tension, to not startle them.    
  
He was going to die. This was the end of the line. It was going to be over with. 

But nothing hurts him. Jack looks up to find Gabe standing tall in front of him with the wolf snarling at him. The wolf did not engage. Gabriel did not stand down.    
  
“I have my orders to put you down if I do choose to. He is not yours to claim, Richard.” Gabriel knew.   
  
Jack’s head snaps between them. A broken,  choked out sob escapes him.    
  
“Stop it.” Jack says, sitting up to lean against the wall. His head hurts from where he slammed into the brick.    
  
“Jack, listen to me—“   
  
“How long did you know? He told me everything.”   
  
Gabriel looks away, he didn’t miss the look that crossed his face. Those eyes were red and his teeth seemed sharper.

“I’m a lot older and smarter than you give me credit for, Morrison.”   
  
It isn’t the first time Jack thinks he saw fangs from him. But this... is too much. He’s slipping down a metaphorical slope, unable to pull himself up and back to safety.   
  
“The... the dreams?” The nightmares, Jack amends in his mind, but he’s unsure if he should even ask. Would Gabriel lie to him again? It seems like all he does is lie.   
  
“Richard attempted to mark you, to turn you. It almost killed you. I saved you.”   
  
“You fed me—“   
  
“My blood, yes.”   
  
Richard inches forward. Gabriel growls, gnashing fangs at him. Richard backs down but looks at Jack with big eyes. He swears he can hear a quiet whimper that makes him lean forward. The dog is scared. For him or for himself, Jack has to wonder.   
  
Jack feels drawn to those sad eyes.    
  
“Jack, listen to me. Vampires aren’t the only ones that can glamor. I need you to go back to our room, lock the door.” Gabriel uses his command voice then, something that normally would cause a spike in arousal only causes dread.   
  
“Vampires?” Jack mouths. He starts to move, his head aches as the world spins. He’s finding it hard to look away from the mound of wolf, his entire world tilting on its axis to keep the wolf in view. Both Gabriel and the wolf don’t give him a second glance as he works up the courage to run, they’re both more afraid of each other than their prey..    
  
He hears the whimpers behind him, a clash of bodies but doesn’t turn around to witness what he knows will be carnage.   
  


\--

  
Jack makes it to his room, barely. He’s exhausted, head throbbing. His back hits the door as he slams it shut.    
  
It locks without his approval.    
  
Jack grabs at his hair, shaking. He still hasn’t processed what thing Richard became. Was he a monster? What was Gabriel? He can guess but he isn’t sure   
  
The howls stopped.   
  
Jack’s eyes are tired. He knows he shouldn’t shut them. He shouldn’t. He can’t. The moment he does, he’s dead. 

 

—

  
A knock startles him from sleep. He hadn’t realized he’d crashed. 

“Jackie, let me in.” Gabe’s voice whispers, pain clouds the tone.    
  
Jack doesn’t want to. He’s scared. His heart throbs with its pace, jack rabbiting in his chest. If he could lock the door again, he would.   
  
“Jack? Baby?” Gabe sounds distraught. Jack puts his hands over his ears to keep the sound of his voice away. His breath comes in short pants, blood rushing. His adrenaline kicks in again but he’s so tired, he doesn’t want to be awake anymore. 

His head hurts. 

He wants to go home to endless green fields in the spring where his grandmother would bake pecan pie and make homemade ice cream. 

He’s terrified.   
  
Eventually, Jack can’t hear Gabe knocking on the door. He sags against the cold floor on his side, shaking violently as silent sobs course through him. The darkness of sleep that coaxes him home, once more, is glorious.    
  
He dreams of Betty, his Old dog. Her eyes go golden. She bites him. He bleeds. Gabe arrives. He’s offered a bleeding wrist and takes it without a second thought. 

 

—

 

“You said he was just laying there, nurse?”   
  
“Yes, sir. There was blood. It look like he’d been hit. The door was locked, Smith had to break it down, you don’t think Richard turned him?”   
  
“No other trauma. He scents like Johnson but he didn’t have bite wounds on him when I intercepted him.”   
  
Jack’s eyes open. The sound of steady beeping soothes him into the world, spiking when he hears the name Johnson.    
  
“Ah, you’re awake.”   
  
Nurse Agnus looks at him with a smile. Jack feels conflicted. How did he get here? He doesn't remember unlocking the door. He feels exhausted despite just waking up.    
  
“Smith found you. He said you were late to training. I’m glad we found you when we did, it seems like you took a fall.”    
  
Jack blinks at her, eyes falling shut.   
  
He doesn’t know if he can lie to her. He can’t repeat what he saw. Can he?   
  
“Richard Johnson tried to claim me.” Jack refuses to open his eyes to see her judgement. Silence greets him instead. He peeks open an eye, curiosity getting the best of him.    
  
She doesn’t seem surprised?   
  
“Johnson was smitten with you, I’m not surprised he tried. Sirens can be alluring. The staff was warned this may happen. You are one of the more dangerous types, after all.”    
  
“Sirens?”   
  
“Yes, you. Johnson wanted something pretty. A siren fits that bill.”   
  
Jack blinks at her, confusion threatens to suffocate him.    
  
“I’m not—“   
  
“Not a full one, no. But half.”   
  
Jack sucks in a breath. Shaky.    
  
“I can’t swim.” He’s not a damn Siren. He’s a human man, he’s— a human. Man.    
Not a mermaid, never a mermaid!

“Half, more human than not. You are gifted with unnatural charisma and looks. More stamina than an average human male.” She prattles.    
  
Jack wants to go home. Now.   
  
“Aggie? Mind if I step in?”    
  
Jack’s head snaps to Gabriel. His brown eyes look at him, lips spreading to smile. Jack’s eyes zero into the canines. They look normal.    
  
“Ah, yes. Poor thing is in denial. How bad was the attack?”

“Bad. I’ve got this.”   
  
Aggie leaves them alone. Gabriel doesn’t waste a moment getting into the explanation. 

“I was a couple of centuries years old when she was born, I don’t even remember the year anymore,” Gabriel starts. He doesn’t step closure to Jack but he gives him his undivided attention, “Her family had some of the world’s greatest alchemists. My family is one of the oldest covens in the New World. Vampires, fun shit.”   
  
Jack runs a hand through his hair. He tugs.    
  
“You’re lying.”   
  
“I’ve told you 17 times. You always beg to forget. You want to love me but you’re scared. Of me. My teeth. That I’ll eat you. That I’m a monster.” Gabe looks away, staring out a window.    
  
“Then why—“   
  
“Because I’m selfish and want you. You always let me back in. You always smile and tell me how much you love me when I suck your cock. I crave it.” Gabe lets his nails scrape against his scalp. Desperation colors his eyes red, “You’re human. Your files are doctored. I did it myself. I wasn’t ready to lose you.”   
  
Jack opens his mouth to talk before closing it. What does he even say?   
  
“Gabriel, I...”   
  
“You don’t need to say a thing. SEP stands for Supernatural Enhancement Program. Everyone here is a non-human except for you. They think you’re a halfling.”   
  
Jack doesn’t believe him.   
  
But Gabriel explains everything Richard has tried and failed to. 

His dreams were real. They all happened. Jack has let Gabe feed from him, and he in turn has fed from Gabriel. He’s forgotten so much trying to get away from that life. 

“I want to remember.”   
  
Gabriel’s eyes darken. Jack knows Gabriel doesn’t believe him but he’s never denied Jack a thing since they’ve known each other.   
  
“Then you shall.”   
  
Gabe’s wrist is cut open, blood oozing. He offers it to Jack who looks at it wearily. 

“Do I…?”

“Suck.” 

The wrist is in his mouth as they lock eyes. The taste of copper is overpowering. That isn’t the worst part of it, the worst part of all of this? Jack remembers.   
  
It feels like a dream. They lay in bed as Gabe kisses up his thighs as fingers work Jack open. He’s a moaning mess when Gabriel asks to bite him. Jack enthusiastically agrees, he’s seen enough vampire flicks to know venom should make him cum. It does. Gabe fed from him. He remembers the euphoric feeling before ice chilled his stomach at the blood that just kept leaking. The way Gabriel almost didn’t stop when Jack asked him to. 

Jack remembers the claws tearing his chest open and Gabe feeding him his own life force to keep him alive. While keeping him calm and telling him he doesn’t have to remember pain. Jack begs to forget.     
  
He remembers breaking his arm and Gabe healing it with his blood. Jack freaks, Gabe wipes his mind again.    
  
He remembers.   
  
Every I love you. Every I hate you. Every you monster. Every. Damn. Thing.   
  
Jack comes back to himself in waves. His head is killing him. It feels like entire life times fill his skull.    
  
“I’m sorry.” Gabe says, backing up to give him space.    
  
“I... I need time.”   
  
“Of course.”    
  
Jack remembers saying that. Every time. He’s a broken record.   
  
It takes time. Jack has to sort through all the memories he’s made sure not to remember. He has to figure out of what he feels is genuine or if this is a farce. He can’t be sure. What could stop Gabriel from compelling him to feel this?   
  
But Jack knows it’s not a farce. Regardless of how jumpy Jack is or how tired he is, he always goes right back to Gabe. Even before the first bite, he was always drawn to him. 

 

\--

  
  
“I’m ready to talk.” Jack says almost a month later. Gabe is on a work out bench doing some presses. He didn’t realize how much he’s missed him until now.    
  
“What do you want me to say, Jack?”   
  
“Why me? You could have had anyone else, surely someone smarter but... you didn’t.”   
  
“In my entire existence, I’ve never met a man like you. You... complete me in a way I’m not sure and it terrifies me.” Gabe takes a breath, sitting up to look at Jack. They share a look before both look away.   
  
“But I’m... human and you’re...”   
  
“A vampire? Yes. You’ll die one day and I’ll keep living. The thought of that distresses me greatly, by the way.” Gabe rubs a hand down his face, “But I want every moment you’ll give me. I’ll take anything.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“What?” The stunned but excited look on Gabe’s face more than makes up for Jack’s perpetual headache.    
  
“I want you to woo me, to know everything about you, your life, and your family. I’m willing to see where this thing goes. Are you?” Jack doesn’t see when Gabe gets up and stands in front of him. It happens in an instant between one blink and the next.    
  
“Anything and everything for you.” Gabe whispers, hands cupping Jack’s face.    
  
Jack didn’t realizes how he missed the rough skin of Gabe’s hands or the smooth texture of his lips as they kissed.    
  
This was okay. More than okay. Good. 

 He could do this.  

They could do this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please think about leaving a comment/kudo! :)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter if you like to see more content! I write way more there than here. :)
> 
> Art for this fic can be found here: https://twitter.com/thepartysparkle/status/1014947382742716418?s=21


End file.
